bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Double Voltage Julius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40686 |no = 1211 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = When a demon suddenly appeared in Randall, the usually impulsive Julius kept his cool. This is perhaps due to the fact that he could predict the threat this enemy presented after having fought so many demonic beasts in the past. During the battle against the demon, Julius was assigned to partner up with a certain tactician who is said to have been very impressed by his unfailing accuracy and precision. After having defeated the demon, Julius is quoted as having said that "It's nice to have friends. I'm glad I came here." as he smiled. |summon = Their friendship was the real deal. I wanted friends like that too. You guys are all my pals now! |fusion = Which would win in a fight, a gun or a blade, you ask? Hahaha. Now that you mention it, those two asked the same thing! |evolution = When there's someone in trouble, I'll show up outta nowhere! That's the kinda guy I am! | hp_base = 5129 |atk_base = 2081 |def_base = 1941 |rec_base = 1821 | hp_lord = 6733 |atk_lord = 2607 |def_lord = 2421 |rec_lord = 2258 | hp_anima = 7625 |rec_anima = 2020 |atk_breaker = 2845 |def_breaker = 2183 |def_guardian = 2659 |rec_oracle = 2496 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2369 | hp_oracle = 5840 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Phantom Hero's Ambition |lsdescription = 30% boost to all parameters & hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, Item drop rate |lsnote = Boosts BC and HC drop rate by 18%, Zel drop rate by 15%, Karma drop rate by 10% and Item drop rate by 3% |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst/Karma/Zel/Item |bb = Glint Tactics |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable Paralysis, Injury effect & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 85% chance & 130% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Intercepting Streak |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and Atk for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC, Item drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% BB Atk, 130% Atk, 25% BC/HC & 2% Item |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Reverse & Wipe Out |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC, Item drop rate and adds Injury, Paralysis effects to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk, 50% BC/HC & 3% Item |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Aspiring Air Pirate |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full and also relative to how high current remaining HP is |esnote = 50% boost when BB gauge is full & 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = 40685 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Julius3 }}